A Hold és a Föld szerelme
by akagechan
Summary: Serenity hercegnőt mindig is lenyűgözte a Föld szépsége, de még ennél is jobban elbűvölte a bolygó koronahercege, Endymion. Romantikus történet a herceg és a hercegnő első találkozásáról.


**A Hold és a Föld szerelme**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi, a Kodansha, a Toei Animation, és még a jó ég tudja kinek a tulajdona, de nem az enyém. Ebből az irományból semmiféle anyagi hasznom nem származik.

* * *

Serenity hercegnőt mindig is lenyűgözte a Föld szépsége, mint egy csodás kék ékkő, úgy ragyogott az ég fekete bársonyán. De még ennél is jobban elbűvölte a bolygó koronahercege, Endymion. Magas, sötét hajú férfi, akinek a szemei pont ugyanolyan kéken csillogtak, akár csak a Föld Serenity otthonából nézve. A hercegnő gyakran kapta azon magát, hogy e két dolog valamelyikét bámulja, a Földet az ablakából, vagy a herceget a nagy kivetítőn. Az udvarban persze nem nézték jó szemmel ezt a szokását, hiszen a Föld és az Silver Millennium között mindenféle kapcsolat tiltott volt, a hercegnő azonban mégsem bírta megállni, hogy a Föld kék szemű hercegéről álmodozzon.

– Hercegnő! Hercegnő, figyel rám egyáltalán?! – a házitanító hangja kegyetlen gyorsasággal rángatta ki Serenityt mélázásából.

– Elnézést, csak elkalandoztam – motyogta zavartan a lány.

– Azt észrevettem – korholta a tanár. – Igazán szentelhetne egy kicsit több figyelmet a tanulmányainak, Serenity-sama, erre a tudásra később még nagy szüksége lesz, amikor majd átveszi az édesanyjától a hatalmat.

– Tudom, csak... Olyan szép a Föld, nem igaz?

A tanár fél percig csak bambán bámult a hercegnőre, nem tudta mire vélni a megjegyzését.

– Valóban az – bökte ki végül –, de nekünk most inkább a gazdasági ismeretekkel kellene foglalkoznunk.

– Mi miért nem mehetünk a Földre? – A tanár kezdte elveszíteni a reményt, hogy valaha is visszaterelheti a hercegnő figyelmét a tananyagra.

– Nekünk tilos a Földre lépnünk, a földieknek pedig idejönniük, ez az istenek törvénye. Ezzel a szabállyal senki se szállhat szembe, még maga sem, Felség.

– Szerintem ez akkor is egy buta törvény – makacskodott Serenity.

– Renden – jelentette ki végül lemondóan a tanár –, az lesz a legjobb, ha mára befejezzük. Úgy látszik, kegyed már nem képes tovább rám koncentrálni.

Serenitynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, fittyet hányva mindenféle etikettre, hátrahagyva könyvet és tanárt nagy vidáman kirohant a teremből. Útja egyenesen a kivetítőhöz vitte. Vajon mit csinálhat Endymion? Talán ő is a tanulástól szenved? Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében, miközben átszaladt a fehér falú csarnokok között.

De nem, Endymion nem a tanulmányaival foglalkozott, hanem egy hosszú, fehér hajú férfival beszélgetett. Serenity gyakran látta a herceget a férfi társaságában, valószínűleg a közvetlen kíséretéhez tartozott, talán a testőre volt. Ő sem volt éppen rosszképű, de Endymionnak természetesen a nyomába sem érhetett.

A hercegnőt azonban most sem hagyták túl sokáig ábrándozni.

– Á, szóval itt van! Tudhattam volna! – A csarnok másik végéből Sailor Venus, Serenity testőre és jó barátja közeledett. A lány szokásához híven vidám és zajos volt.

– Ma nagyon hamar végeztek a tanulással.

– Igen, megmondtam a tanárnak, hogy már mindent tudok, és semmi szükség rá, hogy folytassuk - tódította a hercegnő.

– Nem inkább úgy volt, hogy a tanító rájött, hogy maga reménytelen eset és feladta?

– Gonosz vagy, Venus! – Serenity hercegnőhöz cseppet sem illő módon kiöltötte a nyelvét, majd néma duzzogásba merült.

Venus tekintete a képernyőre tévedt.

– Már megint a Herceget bámulja? – kérdezte – Folyton csak vele foglalkozik. Pedig itt az udvarban is vannak ám jóképű ifjak, biztosan ők is örülnének neki, ha szentelne egy kis figyelmet nekik.

Venus már csak tudta, neki komoly tapasztalatai voltak a jóképű ifjak terén. Serenityt azonban nem értette meg, nem is érthette. Az ő szíve már foglalt volt, nem volt benne hely semmiféle más férfinak, csakis Endymionnak.

– De engem nem érdekelnek más férfiak – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Hát jól van, maga tudja. De ha mire észbe kap már mind foglalt lesz, ne nekem panaszkodjon – kacsintott a harcos.

– Voltaképp miért kerestél, Venus? – Serenity igyekezett elterelni a témát a hercegről.

– Ó, csak a konyhába készültem egy kis édességet csenni, és meg akartam kérdezni nincs-e kedve velem tartani – válaszolta a másik lány.

Serenity a képernyőre pillantott. A herceg fél óra múlva is itt lesz, de ha nem vigyáz, Venus feleszi az összes süteményt a konyhán.

– Rendben, veled megyek – jelentette ki.

– Remek! – rikkantotta a barátnője. – Titkos információim szerint épp most lett kész a habcsók, és a szakács 10 perc szünetet tart, úgyhogy szabad a pálya!

A hercegnő még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a kivetítőre. Szabályok ide vagy oda, egy napon ő akkor is elmegy a Földre, találkozik a herceggel és elnyeri a szerelmét.

– Serenity, siessen! – kiáltott vissza az ajtóból a másik lány. – Még a végén visszajön a szakács és akkor lőttek az egésznek!

– Megyek már, megyek!

Igen, határozott, még ma elmegy és találkozik a herceggel. Ha ügyesen csinálja, az udvarban észre sem veszik az eltűnését. De előbb még megy és eszik egy kis habcsókot Venusszal.

A nap lenyugvóban volt a nyugati horizonton, és a fák hosszú árnyékot vetettek a keskeny erdei útra, amin Riana ballagott. A lány vidáman dúdolgatott útközben. Nagyon jó kedve volt, mindent sikerült eladnia a városi piacon, a nagy kosár a karján szinte teljesen üres volt, ráadásul megint láthatta azt a helyes lovászfiút, aki a palotában dolgozott. Épp egy aratódal kellős közepén tartott, amikor hirtelen megtorpant. Valaki állt az út közepén. Egy nő, de nem közönséges nő. Úgy festett, mint egy angyal vagy tündér azokból a dajkamesékből, amiket a nagyanyja mesélt Rianának gyermekkorában. Hosszú ruhája vakítóan fehér volt és olyan finom kelméből készült, amit talán még a palota úrhölgyei sem viseltek. Ezüst-arany haja két oldalt fel volt tűzve, de még így is majdnem a földet seperte. De ami leginkább megdöbbentette Rianát, az a nő homlokán ragyogó arany félhold volt. A lány kicsinek és szürkének érezte magát mellette.

– Bocsáss meg, tudnál nekem segíteni? – szólalt meg a jelenés, a hangja lágy és csengő volt. - Meg tudnád mondani, merre találom a királyi palotát?

Hát persze, te oktalan - korholta magát gondolatban Riana –, egy ilyen finom hölgy mi mást kereshetne, mint a kastélyt!

– A... a palota... nincs túl messze innen – hebegte a lány. – Csak... tovább kell mennie ezen az úton arrafelé – bökött a háta mögé a válla felett –, majd... a szerelmesek forrásánál balra fordul, és ha kiér a fák közül már látni is fogja a várat.

– Tehát, a forrásnál balra kell fordulnom – ismételte az úri hölgy, mert kétség nem fért hozzá, hogy az volt.

– I... igen – Riana nagyon zavarban volt a nő társaságában –, a szerelmesek forrásánál balra. Az... az egy nagyon szép hely. Azt beszélik, aki belenéz a forrás vizébe, az meglátja az igaz szerelme arcát.

– Valóban? Ez nagyon romantikus.

– I... igen, tényleg az.

Pár másodpercig némán bámultak egymásra. Mondj valamit! Mondj valamit! – zakatolt Riana agya. – De semmi értelmes sem jutott eszébe, csak állt ott bambán.

– Hát... hát nekem most mennem kell – bökte ki végül, csakhogy szabaduljon a kellemetlen helyzetből. – Ég áldja, Kisasszony... Úrnőm... ööö... Felség...

A lány széles körben kikerülte a másik nőt, majd elrohant, amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta. Teljesen bolondot csinált magából zavarában. Még jó, hogy a jóképű lovászfiú nem láthatta.

A lány távozásával Serenity egyedül maradt az úton. Be kellett vallania, nagy szerencséje volt, hogy összetalálkoztak. Miután teleették magukat Venusszal, és jól összevesztek a szakáccsal, mert az vacsora utáni desszertnek szánta az édességet, Serenity úgy határozott, hogy azonnal megkeresi Endymiont. Csakhogy, a sok cukortól megrészegülten, valamit elronthatott a teleportálásnál és egy erdő kellős közepén kötött ki. Vagy egy órai bóklászás után sikerült csak kikeverednie a fák közül és rátalálnia az útra. De még mindig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy merre induljon a herceg keresésére. Már épp azon volt, hogy leül az út szélére sírni, amikor megjelent a lány a kosárral. Bár kicsit furcsán viselkedett, de legalább útba tudta igazítani az elkeseredett hercegnőt. Most Serenity újult lelkesedéssel vethette bele magát Endymion keresésébe. Elindult hát az úton arra, amerre a lány tanácsolta.

A nap már majdnem lenyugodott, kezdett hűvös lenni, Serenity pedig nem viselt mást, csak a vékony kis ruháját, ami nem nyújtott túl jó védelmet a hideg ellen. Megcsapkodta a karjait, hogy ne fázzon annyira, de nem sokat ért vele. Hoznia kellett volna magával egy köpönyeget – gondolta. De induláskor a nagy sietségben eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi, főleg mivel azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy észrevétlenül kiosonjon a palotából. Most viszont nagyon is jól jött volna az a köpeny.

Elérkezett az útelágazáshoz, és tétovázva megállt. Talán meg kellene néznie azt a forrást. Ugyan, badarság. Neki nincs szüksége holmi varázsforrásokra, ő anélkül is tudja, hogy Endymion herceg az igaz szerelme. De persze a megerősítés sosem árt.

A forrás alig néhány lépésnyire volt az úttól, sűrű bokrok rejtették el a kíváncsi szemek elől. Ha a lány nem mondta volna, hogy ott van, Serenity valószínűleg elment volna mellette. A hely valóban gyönyörű volt. A sziklából előtörő kristálytiszta víz egy rövid időre megrekedt a kövek között, apró kis tavacskát formálva, hogy aztán a kövek peremén kibuggyanva vékonyka csermelyként csörgedezzen tovább.

Serenity letérdelt a forrás mellett, és lélegzetét visszafojtva a víztükör fölé hajolt. Csalódottan kifújta a levegőt. A vízen nem látszott semmi más, csak a saját tükörképe és az ágak között beszűrődő napfény játéka. A legendák sajnos néha csak legendák.

A hercegnő a vízbe merítette a kezét. Ha már lehajolt, gondolta iszik egy keveset, de amint felemelte a tekintetét, megdermedt. A víz tükrén egy arcot látott. Egy férfi arcát. De nem akármilyen férfiét, hanem Endymion hercegét.

Szóval mégis működik a forrás – ujjongott magában. Méghozzá nagyon is jól működik, hiszen tudja, hogy az ő szívének választottja Endymion. Pár másodpercig szerelmesen merengve bámulta a képet, amikor is ijedtében majdnem belezuhant a forrás vizébe. A kép megszólalt:

– Mit keres egy ilyen finom hölgy egy ilyen helyen?

Serenity riadtan talpra szökkent. Endymion ott állt közvetlenül mögötte. Amit ugyanis a vízen látni vélt nem varázslat volt, hanem a herceg tükörképe, ahogy a válla fölé hajolt.

– Tudja, ez a vidék nem biztonságos éjszaka. A környéken haramiák kószálnak, akik különösen veszélyesek az ilyen úri kisasszonyokra, mint kegyed.

– Köszönöm az aggodalmát, de tudok vigyázni magamra – jelentette ki Serenity határozottan.

– Valóban? - A herceg elmosolyodott. Ha lehetséges, élőben még jóképűbb volt. És bosszantóbb is.

– Igen, tanultam önvédelmet. – A lánynak homályosan felrémlettek Sailor Jupiter leckéi. Ijesztően kevés dologra emlékezett belőlük.

– De tudja ezek marcona férfiak ám, akik tízes-húszas csoportokban portyáznak – válaszolta a férfi még mindig mosolyogva – Kegyed el tudna bánni tíz megtermett férfival?

Serenity elbizonytalanodott. Lelki szemei előtt megjelent tíz ádáz bandita rémképe.

– Hát... olyan sokkal talán nem.

– Akkor, ha megengedné, én szívesen elkísérném a városba. Ott már biztonságban lenne – ajánlotta fel a herceg.

Talán nem is annyira bosszantó – gondolta a lány –, sőt inkább kimondottan gáláns.

– Köszönöm szépen az ajánlatát. Örömmel elfogadom – felelte pirulva.

A bozótoson át visszatértek az útra. Endymion lova az egyik út menti fához volt kikötve. Gyönyörű szép hófehér paripa volt. Serenity mosolyogva megsimogatta az állat okos fejét. A hercegnő nagyon sokat hallott már ezekről a szépséges jószágokról, de élőben még sose látott egyet sem, a Holdon sajnos nem voltak lovak

– Szeretne felülni rá? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Nem, köszönöm – válaszolta Serenity. Szégyellte bevallani, hogy nem tud lovagolni.

– Rendben, a város úgysincs túl messzire innen. Gyalogszerrel is elérjük, még mielőtt teljesen leszáll az éj.

A herceg kantárszáron fogta a lovát, és udvariasan felajánlotta a jobb karját a lánynak. A hercegnő pirulva belekarolt, majd elindultak tovább az úton.

– Voltaképp mit keresett az erdő közepén? – érdeklődött Endymion.

Magát – futott át Serenity agyán. Nem, ez nem jó válasz.

– Csak a forrást szerettem volna megnézni. Azt beszélik, aki beletekint, az meglátja az igaz szerelme arcát.

– És látott benne valamit?

– Nem – hazudta Serenity.

– Pedig igazán kár lenne, ha egy ilyen gyönyörű hajadon pártában maradna. – A hercegnő úgy érezte, az arca menten lángra gyúl.

Pár percig szótlanul ballagtak egymás mellett, de a herceg egyszer csak hirtelen megtorpant.

– Maga remeg – jelentette ki.

– Nem, nem remegek – tagadta Serenity.

– Dehogynem, maga fázik. Várjon...

Endymion lekanyarította magáról a köpönyegét és ráterítette a hercegnő vállára. A köpeny nehéz volt, és az anyaga is durvább, mint amihez Serenity szokott, de kellemes meleg volt és a herceg illata lengte át. A hercegnő arca most már tényleg lángokban állt.

– Még az ajkai is teljesen elkékültek – Endymion felnevetett.

– Nem igaz, nem is kékültek el.

– De hiszen maga nem is látja.

– Akkor sem kékültek el – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a lány.

– Hmm... Nekem határozottan kéknek tűnnek. – A férfi olyan közel hajolt Serenity arcához, hogy az ajkaik alig pár ujjnyira voltak egymástól. A hercegnőnek most már nem csak az arca lángolt, hanem az egész testét elöntötte a forróság, a szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy úgy érezte, menten kiugrik a mellkasából. És ekkor…

– Hercegnő! – Sailor Venus hangos kiáltása megtörte az este csendjét.

Serenity összerándult, és hátrált néhány lépést. Endymion értetlenül meredt a lányra.

– Hercegnő, merre van! – a harcos lány hangja egyre közelebbről hallatszott.

– Most mennem kell. Ég áldja – búcsúzott el a lány, azzal sarkon fordult és elindult előre az úton.

– Várjon! – szólt utána a herceg – Legalább a nevét árulja el.

Mintegy válaszként ismét felcsendült Venus kiáltása:

– Serenity hercegnő!

– Serenity… láthatom még valamikor? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Remélem – felelte kipirultan a hercegnő.

Serenity lélekszakadva rohant Venus hangjának irányába. Elérkezett arra a pontra, ahol az út kiért a fák közül a nyílt terepre. A távolban felragyogtak a királyi város fényei. Ahogy Endymion mondta, valóban nem volt túl messze. Észrevette, hogy a férfi köpenye még mindig a vállán van. Gyorsan ledobta magáról. Ha bárki meglátná ebben, menthetetlenül lebukna.

– Hercegnő! – barátnője hívó szavát most már a közvetlen közelből hallotta. A lány futva szaladt elé az úton.

– Hála az égnek, hogy megtaláltam, Hercegnő! Halálra rémített! Mégis mi jutott eszébe!? Lejönni ide!? – Venus elég zaklatottnak tűnt.

– Csak látni szerettem volna a Földet.

És Endymiont – tette hozzá gondolatban

– Remek, most már látta. Menjünk! Az egész palota maga után kutat. Az a szerencséje, hogy a többieknek eszükbe sem jut itt keresni. Ha valaki más találta volna meg, sokkal nagyobb bajban lenne – szidalmazta a lány. – Ígérje meg, hogy soha többet nem csinál ilyen ostobaságot!

– Olyat sajnos nem ígérhetek... – suttogta Serenity magának. Tekintete az erdő irányába révedt, arra, amerre a herceget hagyta.

Sok-sok évvel később, valahol Tokióban egy padon:

– Szeretlek, Mamo-chan.

– Én is szeretlek, Usako.

Vége


End file.
